


What if I teach you ?

by Kimaika



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Friendship, M/M, Teaching, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimaika/pseuds/Kimaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sherlock admits he doesn't know how to do something ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing with this pairing, hope you do enjoy ( sorry for bad grammar/spelling)

“What was that all about Sherlock !” the doctor all but yelled as he looked at the detective that was standing in front of him and who hadn’t said a word. “ since when do you give up on chasing criminals !” John trew his hands up and sighed. “ I’m soaked because YOU almost let him get away, now tell me why didn’t you jump after him ?” he asked again.  
Sherlock shook his head and mumbles something. “ stop mumbling Sherlock” John said softly. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked up a little before hanging his head again “ I said … I cant swim”. He flinched a bit and waited to be mocked or laughed at but that didn’t happen he looked up to see john staring at him with wide eyes “ what why didn’t you ever learn ?”.  
Sherlock shook his head again and said “ I always found it boring”  
John let out a small breath of laughter “ leave it to Sherlock Holmes to find swimming boring” he said with a soft voice.  
“ I always liked swimming” he spoke whilst walking up the stairs. “ was at the top of the swim club in my younger days” he said when disappearing into the bathroom. Sherlock had followed him wordlessly and picked up his violin. After 20 minutes john reappeared from the bathroom in his dressing gown and smiled. “ Sherlock” he asked softly. The detective stopped playing with a flourish and turned “ yes ?” he asked with a small smirk on his face.

 

John stepped closer and smiled “ what if I teach you ? “


	2. Planning

Chapter 2  
“ what if I teach you ?”   
Sherlock looked at john with a blank expression. “ what ? don’t be absurd !” John raised an eyebrow “ I’m sure it won’t be that difficult you’re a fast learner” he said whilst walking to the kitchen to make some tea. Sherlock scowled “ just get me a book about it or something” John snorted and shook his head “ this isn’t something you can learn from a book Sherlock !” he near yelled. Sherlock stared at his blogger and forced a smile “ well, I learned how to drive from a book”. John let out an exhausted sigh “ Sherlock, this is different, you need to feel the water, allow it to carry you, let it surround you”

The detective raised an eyebrow and smiled “ well .. I suppose I could give it a try, seeing how enthusiastic you are about it.” John’s eyes lit up as he clapped his hands together “ great, I’ll see where we can have our lessons and when then.” He almost went on a rant when the kettle behind started to whistle “ oh right tea, want some ?” Sherlock shook his head at this weirdly happy behavior and smiled “ yes please “ 

After their tea was finished and Sherlock had returned to one of his experiments. “ so john” Sherlock started without looking up “ I hope you don’t expect me to be around kids in a paddling pool during the day for these lessons of yours”.   
John shook his head and stopped typing “ no, no I don’t you are not the only one that knows people” he half grinned. This had Sherlock look up “ excuse me ?” John turned to look at the detective with a light hearted glare “ old swim coach, said if I even needed the pool I’d just have to give him a ring and I did just that” he said whilst pointing at his laptop. Right at that moment it made a sound “ oh, that was rather fast how does Saturday evening sound to you ?”  
Sherlock blinked slowly and nodded “ it sounds fine” making a mental note he’d have to go out and .. shop for swimming gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hasn't been beta-read so I'm sorry for possible mistakes feel free to point them out to me.  
> enjoy ! :)


	3. Teaching

Chapter 3

Saturday evening had come round rather quickly.  They entered the dimly light swimming pool under the sports complex, Sherlock was blasted with a heavy scent of chlorine, typical for a pool. John near shoved Sherlock into a dressing room and smiled “ get ready, ok” he said before walking off to a dressing room of his own to get ready. After a couple of minutes they were both stood at the edge off the pool. John took a deep breath and sighed “ ah memories “ he softly spoke before diving in head first. After a minute he resurfaced and looked at Sherlock “ common, what are you waiting for hop on in !”

the detective scowled and put on foot in “ its cold john” he stated. John laughed and dove under the water again. Sherlock raised an eyebrow before being splashed with water. John burst out in laughter “ it’ll get better when you get in “. Sherlock just managed to transform his smile into a glare when he sat down on the edge “ it’s still cold “ he said when putting his legs in the water.  “ I thought you didn’t like repetition “ John replied smugly before reaching out and grabbing Sherlock “ time for a dip”  he said as he dragged the detective into the water. Sherlock let out a rather undignified yelp and was grateful they were alone in the pool. When they resurfaced Sherlock shot a playful glare at John before laughing “ well,.. that works, uhm now what ?” he asked a bit confused. John waited for a minute before answering “ well I can show you then you can copy me” he started with the basic breaststroke. He did about two laps before nodding to Sherlock “ ok your turn now” Sherlock had been watching intently and started to move his arms the first couple of tries resulted in a half doggy paddle. John had to stop himself from laughing and decided to swim next to Sherlock “ Like this “. Sherlock nodded and tried again, after an hour of laps John crawled onto the ledge and smiled “ well that was good for a first lesson ?” Sherlock lifted himself to sit next to him and nodded. They sat in silence for a while before the detective spoke softly ” john …. I’m hungry”.

John let out a loud laugh and looked at him “ yeah swimming does that, common lets get dressed and get us something to eat” he stood up to walk to the dressing rooms again when Sherlock grabbed his arm “ I .. I did enjoy this thanks”  he said honestly. John smiled “wel then on to the next lesson” 

John smiled “wel then on to the next lesson”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll add one more chapter or not.   
> I hope you enjoy ! don't hesitate to tell me :)


End file.
